


Nightmares

by aimarooney



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Scones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: After Altamid Scotty is scared of losing Leonard





	Nightmares

Scotty had been through a lot, but nothing could compare to what happen on Altamid. Not being able to do anything for the ship and not knowing if Bones was safe almost tore him to pieces. One of scariest parts was learning just how close he had been to losing him. If he had taken even a minute longer to beam him to the Franklin, it might have been a different story. And that wasn’t Leonard last close call that day, Scotty swears Jim would give him an ulcer by sending Bones into dangerous situations.

Scotty wasn’t one to normally suffer from nightmares but every so often he would get one, and they were always so horrifying felt so real to him. Tonight was one of those night. Bones had his arm lightly draped over Scotty’s stomach. Scotty woke up with a jolt realizing it was just a dream and he wasn’t on the Franklin but in his quarters with his boyfriend beside him.

Bones was usually quite the heavy sleeper but as if he knew Scotty needed him he was up.

“You okay?” Bones sits up slightly looking over at Scotty in the dim light of their room.

“Yeah, just a bad dream. I’m fine.” Scotty mumbled still a little shaken from seeing Bones laying still in the transporter pad because he failed to get him out in time. “sorry to wake you up”

“Don’t even worry about it. Or the dream you know I’ll keep you safe” Bones reassures Scotty by pulling him closer and nuzzling his head into Scotty’s neck.

“That’s not what I’m worried about”

“oh? Than what is it babe?” Bones was a little worried at that.

“You.” Scotty says almost shyly

“You don’t need to worry about me. I promise I’ll be fine.”

“I’ll hold you to that” Scotty grins. “But whatever comes I promise I’m going to keep you safe. Always” Scotty makes this more as a promise to himself. No matter what, he will never let anything happen to Leonard.


End file.
